


Babysitting

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [69]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Why are there giggles and gurgling sounds coming from Bokuto's office? Is there something he hasn't told Akaashi?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Babysitting

Keiji frowned as he walked up the corridor to his partner’s office. Those were definitely gurgling and giggling sounds emanating from his room. He reached the doorway and stopped dead, his jaw dropping. Bokuto was sitting on his desk bouncing a baby on his knees.

“Bokuto san?”

He looked up a smile on his face. “Hiya Akaashi, meet Ellie.” He turned the baby to face Keiji and lifted her arm to wave. “That’s a good girl, give uncle Akaashi a wave.” Ellie smiled and gurgled at him, her brown curls bouncing.

Keiji stepped inside. “Bokuto san, you haven’t done something you shouldn’t have?” he asked warily.

“Done what Akaashi?”

Keiji nodded at the baby and raised an eyebrow.

Bokuto frowned at him. “Of course not Akaashi, what do you take me for! Ellie belongs to Officer Inuoka. His wife’s got flu so he brought her to work. Then he got called to an urgent meeting so he asked me to look after her for an hour.”

Keiji tilted her head to one side and studied the little girl. “She does look a lot like you.”

He grinned. “That Akaashi is because we are both adorably cute.”

Keiji gave him an eye roll. “I thought this place had a crèche?” he asked, sitting down next to him.

“It does but it’s full, a lot of people are down with this flu bug. Inuoka was too late to squeeze her in today.” 

He sat Ellie in the crook of his arm and began tickling her bare feet, she laughed and laughed. He took hold of each toe in turn and recited,

_“This little piggy went to market,  
This little piggy stayed at home,  
This little piggy had roast beef,  
This little piggy had none.  
And this little piggy went...  
"Wee wee wee" all the way home...” _

Then walked his fingers up her leg and tickled her tummy. She gave another burst of giggles.

“Bokuto san if you keep talking to her in such an inaniloquent manner you will stunt her verbal development.” Keiji chided.

Bokuto pouted at him, then looked at Ellie and whispered conspiratorially. “Don’t you listen to grumpy old Uncle Akaashi Princess, he has no sense of fun today.”

“I do so!”

“Then you sing her some nursery rhymes, maybe you can get her to go to sleep.” He passed Ellie over to a startled Akaashi. Ellie immediately snuggled into him and gripped his shirt with her chubby little fingers.

“She likes you Akaashi.” Bokuto smiled.

Keiji looked down at the baby nestled in his arms, she felt good. “I can only remember one nursery rhyme, my Mother used to sing it to me.”

“Go on then Akaashi.”

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

“I won’t laugh Akaashi.”

Keiji looked down into Ellie’s big brown eyes; they reminded him of Bokuto’s, save his were lighter, more golden brown.

_“Hey diddle diddle, the cat and the fiddle,  
The cow jumped over the moon.  
The little dog laughed to see such fun  
And the dish ran away with the spoon!” _

He sang softly, rocking Ellie gently as he did so.

“Now that Akaashi is inaniloquent, cows can’t jump over the moon.” Bokuto teased.

“Shh Bokuto san." He scolded and carried on singing.

The big brown eyes slowly closed and after one more chorus her fingers released their grip on Keiji’s shirt.

“You see Akaashi, I told you you’d make a good father,” Bokuto said warmly.

“She was just tired anyway Bokuto san, you wore her out bouncing her up and down.”

He rocked the baby instinctively as he sat there.

“Feels good doesn’t it Akaashi?”

“Mmhmm.” He nodded, watching Ellie sleep, then he placed her gently in her buggy and rolled it back and forth slowly.

“Maybe we should adopt one of our own?” Bokuto ventured quietly.

“Yes we should.” Keiji murmured, his imagination conjuring up a vision of a tiny Bokuto in his arms. Then his eyes widened and he looked at Bokuto. The desire in his eyes made Keiji tremble.

“I mean it Akaashi. If I ever have children I want it to be with you.”

“But we aren’t, we haven’t even kissed….” Keiji floundered, all his logic deserting him.

“Perhaps we should remedy that then.” He pulled Keiji towards him and brushed his lips across his, pulling back to see his reaction. 

Keiji reached a hand around to cup the back of his head. He pulled Bokuto to him again, pressing his mouth to his and swiping his tongue across Bokuto’s lower lip. Bokuto deepened the kiss eagerly then transferred his attention to Keiji’s earlobe and the side of his neck. Keiji moaned softly and Bokuto whispered in his ear. “I love you Akaashi, I’ve loved you for a long time.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was scared of losing you Akaashi, scared you’d run.”

“I could never run from you Bokuto, only to you. I love you too.”

Bokuto kissed him passionately again, and his hand began to slide up inside Keiji’s shirt. 

Keiji pulled himself back. “Bokuto not in front of the baby.” he chided. “She’s much too young to start sex education.”

Bokuto pulled his hand away and chuckled. “Ok Akaashi I’ll behave. Only until tonight though.”

Keiji gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m counting on it.”


End file.
